1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package including a through glass via (TGV) for electrical interconnection.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated passive device (IPD) of a semiconductor device package may include a through glass via (TGV) for electrical interconnection. A drill technique is used to form a TGV in a relatively thick (e.g., greater than about 300 micrometers (μm)) glass substrate. A support/protection film (e.g., Ajinomoto Build-up Film (ABF)) may be used to handle a relatively thin (e.g., less than about 300 μm) glass substrate. In such cases, the ABF film may be applied to both sides of the glass substrate and the drilling operation may be twice performed on the substrate to form the TGV. However, the drilling operation may damage the glass substrate, especially the relatively thin glass substrate. Moreover, planarity of the ABF is not good enough and may adversely affect the subsequent process (e.g., process of forming capacitors).